


Different Words

by CooperJR



Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Emotional, Gon Freecs Loves Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck Loves Gon Freecs, Killua gets high, Kissing, Lots of I love you, Love, Love talk, M/M, gon says i love you really easily, sensual, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperJR/pseuds/CooperJR
Summary: Killua's night ends up a lot more HIGH strung than he expected it to...
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Gon gets Gone, Photo by K. Z. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Different Words

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Killua gets high while they're out to eat one day. We get emotional. This is your warning.

“I love you.” A kiss to his knuckles.

“I love you.” A kiss to his eyelid.

“I love you.” A kiss to a scar on his shoulder.

“I love you.” A kiss to his lips. 

Killua felt his heart shudder, hands tightening into fists. His lips moved against lips, breath sweet and fast.

Lips slid down his throat, causing him to gasp. “I-“ he started to say, frowning. His voice sounded garbled. Distant. A hot mouth covered his own, swallowing down his confusion and any other words he might have said.

He wanted to fall forward, press into the hot lips and warm body he felt under his fingers. He traced the muscles under him, felt them shiver at his touch. 

“I love you,” escaped a sigh, head falling back into soft pillows. Brown eyes, soft and sweet, watched him with a smile that caused him to tremble. “Kil~lu~a~”

Sharp clarity caused Killua to gasp. Gon’s hands shot up, cradling his face. He shh-ed and stroked Killua’s face, whispering affection against his lips, foreheads touching.

Killua felt blood rush to his ears and face. “I-“ but choked on the phrase.

Gon shook his head, their noses brushing back and forth. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” Gon adjusted, sliding up. Killua had been straddling his legs, hands clutching the hem of his shirt. Gon sat up fully, hands trailing down to Killua's arms. “I’m here. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

Killua’s mouth opened and closed multiple times, trying to sound out words. “Wh...at...hap- happened?” He felt like he’d eaten cotton and cardboard.

Gon brushed his hair back from Killua’s forehead. “I think you ate something. Nothing bad… I won’t have to take you to a hospital. But um,” Gon shifted, “essentially, your high.” 

Killua could hear what was being said, but he was now very focused on the blush tinting Gon’s cheeks and ears. 

“I think it was in the soup you ate? It’ll be tough to say what it is, what with th-“ He swallowed hard, eyes focusing on Killua as he leaned close. 

“I should be...more concerned than I am…” Killua was both very aware of that detail, and also very interested in Gon’s mouth. “Why,” he sighed, lips ghosting over Gon’s as he spoke, “can I only think of kissing you?”

Gon’s palms came up, squishing Killua's face. “Because you're high and horny, that’s what I was _trying_ to say,” Gon huffed. “As much as I’d love for you to fuck me into sweet oblivion with you, that’s a line I won’t cross with you being high. I love you too fucking much to even _dream_ of doing that.”

It was a very sobering statement.

“But,” he murmured, cheeks still flattened, “you were kissing me-“ 

“Yeah, I was. You had a nightmare or something, and I was trying to wake you up, like how you told me you wanted me to. You said you like me kissing you on your hands and forehead, but then you started to squirm so I kept missing.” Gon giggled at the memory, hands dropping from Killua while he blinked. “Then you grabbed me and started to kiss me yourself. I…” he looked away, bashful,”I admit I shouldn’t have kissed you back, but I...really like kissing you, and you seemed to be enj-“

Killua's hands flew up, covering his face and Gon’s with one hand each. His face felt like it was on fire. “Don’t finish that statement, what the fuck-“

Gon sighed through his nose, eyes rolling. He hummed and raised an eyebrow at Killua, as if proving a point.

Killua lowered his hands, dropping them to play with the hem of Gon’s shirt. “I-“ Killua started to say, but his throat tightened again. He looked into Gon’s eyes, suddenly feeling the light fog settle on him again. “I’m still high.” His statement was blunt, causing Gon to laugh out loud. “But, I do still,” he paused, waiting for Gon quiet, “want to say, you’re right, I...do. Enjoy it. Kissing you.” The blush was very hot on his ears. “I love when you kiss me. Hold me. I love when you smile at me, when I see your eyes glow because you love me so much more than-“ Killua felt his lip tremble, so he bit it. Gon reached his arms out to him, but Killua shook his head. “It makes me feel like you love me most in the world, which can’t be possible. I can’t even say I love you without breaking eye contact so how-“ 

Gon stilled, head inclined slightly to one side. “Weren’t you just complaining about how many different words there are for ‘love’ and the kinds of love there are?”

Killua blinked, the fog and tears muddling his thoughts. “I believe you, I just don’t remember.”

Gon sighed, nodding. “Right. So there’s family love, right? I love Aunty and Granny, and they love me. You love Alluka and Alluka loves you. Then there’s platonic love, like you and Ikalgo. You love him, right? But not the same as how you love Alluka or love me?” 

Killua gave a quick nod. “I’d kill him if we lived together, in all honesty. He’s too annoying.”

Gon grinned at that. “Right. And then I know you love candy and cake and sweets-“

“Gon, please, get _on_ with it.”

“What I’m _saying_ is that I can still love Aunty most as my mom or Aunt, but no one can beat how I love you. My love for you is so much more different than I can even begin to imagine feeling for anyone else. You’re...my heart, if I had to say anything besides you just being Killua. My heart and my Killua mean the same thing to me, so,” he finished with a shrug. 

“What the fuck does that even _mean_?”

Gon wiped a tear from under Killua’s lashes. “It means, you can love more than one person the most. You're not betraying one person when you say it to another. And that I love you even if you have trouble saying it, and I know you love me even if you can’t say it. Because you’re Killua.”

_You’re my heart._

More tears trailed down his cheeks. “Now I’m just getting mad. I know your trying to be simple for my sake but can you dumb it down a bit more?”

Gon grabbed Killua’s fist, kissing his knuckles. “I am not going to be mad at you or love you less when you cannot say ‘I love you’ while looking me in the eyes. I can love you most in the world while also loving Aunty and Granny and Alluka. You can love Alluka and Ikalgo. I will never be jealous of them. If I have to wait by your side for another ten or forty years before you are comfortable enough to look me in the eye and say ‘I love you’ I will. I’m happy so long as I get to say it to you and you never push me away.”

Killua tried to form graphs in his mind, attempting to follow Gon’s logic. “I think-“ but Gon shook his head, kissing Killua’s knuckles again. 

“No thinking.” Gon’s lips twitched to a smile at Killua’s frown. “Love isn’t much for thinking. I know that’s how your mom and brother treated it, but they’re not right about everything.”

“Just- stop talking for a second.” Gon pursed his lips, just short of pouting. “Just nod when I get something right. So you- you’re trying to say that I can love other people and you won’t be mad at me?” Gon gave a quick nod. “And if I tell Alluka I love her, you won’t think I love you less?” Nod. “And when you say you love me...you're not expecting me to say it back every time?” Another nod. A trembling sigh escaped Killua’s lips. “I..might need a reminder of that later.” Gon nodded again. Killua frowned, “You can talk again.”

Gon’s grin was wide, teeth flashing. “I think I can manage that.” 

Killua suddenly felt limp and very exhausted. “I’m… thinking sleep would be a good option now. Can I...will you hold me?” He slumped into Gon’s shoulder. 

Gon wrapped his arms around Killua’s waist. “Killua, did I...overload your brain?” Killua's fist connected with Gon’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head three days ago, wasn't sure if it would be a dream, kinda leaned that way but that felt cruel and too quick of a story so instead he gets emotional and horny when he's high (Wow....wonder who i based that off of...) ...(Me(its me guys, dont ask))
> 
> ANYWAYS thanks again to corns for betaing, i really appreciate it so much!!
> 
> Gets Gone is definetly leaning towards LOTS of shorts, so if your okay with a lot of short but sweet stories as the boys figure out their job and relationship, I thank you. I plan to make one longer fic regarding their past (the au divergence) but that will be a much longer, further down the road, type of thing.


End file.
